Sometimes It's Black, Sometimes It's White
by Night-Mare-Chan
Summary: 1X2. Funny little song fic/filk ^_^


Title: Sometimes It's Black. Sometimes It's White  
Author: Night~Mare  
Archive: Not archived anywhere. Except for FF.net fairly soon. If you wanna  
archive, go ahead, but warn me first. ^_~  
Rated: PG? PG-13? Shonen Ai so I don't know. ^^;   
Pairings: 1X2 amd 5Xme. No...not really. ^^; Don't I wish.  
Warnings: Umm. As I said, shonen ai. It's not advised to read this while  
drinking or at the library. ^^; Oh yeah. Mild cursing.  
Spoilers: None really.   
Category: Humor   
Feedback: Just reply. ^_^ Or send it to night_mare_forever@l...  
Disclaimer: The title of the fic is the title of the song but I don't know who  
sung it. ^^; I do know however that I don't own either the song nor the  
characters  
  
Sometimes It's Black  
Sometimes It's White.  
~~~  
~~I said, let's talk about it  
As he walked out on me  
And slammed the door~~  
  
*WHAM!*  
Duo: So does that mean no?!  
  
~~One day we'll laugh about it  
But he's always playing these games~~  
  
Heero: Checkmate.  
Duo: … Damn you.  
  
~~Deep down I know he loves me  
But he has a funny of showing his feelings~~  
  
*taking a shower*  
  
Duo: ACK! HOT WATER! BOILING HOT WATER! WHO'S PLAYING WITH THE PLUMBING?!  
Heero: Heh  
  
  
~~Last night he drove his Gundam on my lawn  
I'm beginning to hate that thing.~~  
  
Duo: Ahhh… there goes my bike. You're really enjoying yourself. Ain't ya Heero?  
Heero: Bwhahahaha! Yes.  
  
  
~~Sometimes it's black~~  
  
Heero: Duo, I don't think you should use so much-  
*FOOOOOM*   
Heero: …. Lighter fluid.  
Duo: Paiiin.  
  
~~Sometimes it's white~~  
  
Duo: Ack! Who bleached my pants?!  
  
~~Sometimes he's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right.~~  
  
Heero: It isn't.   
Duo: Yes it is!  
Heero: No… It isn't.  
Duo: Yes… It is.  
Heero: I'm not going to argue with you.  
Duo: Hey Trowa! What is this?!  
Trowa: A monkey wrench.  
Duo: See! I… … *looks at wrench.* Oh. *glares at Heero* Damn you.   
Heero: *rolls eyes*  
  
  
~~Sometimes we talk about it,   
Try to figure it out~~  
  
Duo: So do you think Wufei's weird because he was hit in the head?  
Heero: No, I think it's just a chemical imbalance in his brain.  
Wufei: I'm not DEAF you know!  
  
~~And then he'll just change his mind.~~  
  
  
Tv: And in later news… *click*  
Barney was a dinosaur *click*  
Survior: New York! *click*  
This is Jeo- *click*  
  
Duo: JUST PICK SOMETHING!  
  
~~Sometimes he's hot   
Sometimes I'm cold~~  
  
Heero: Will you stop fiddling with the heater? *turns it down*  
Duo: Are you kidding? It's like the Alaska in here. *turns it up.*  
Heero: So put on a sweater. *turns it down*  
Duo: So take off your clothes. *turns it up*'  
Heero: … *turns it down and shoots it*  
Duo: … Cheater!  
  
~~Sometimes he makes things explode.~~  
  
*WAFOOOOOM*  
Quatre: *siiigh*  
Duo: I guess somebody forgot to put holes in the potatoes.  
Wufei: Ack! And I just cleaned out that microwave!  
Heero: *comes in all blackened.* What microwave?  
All: *facefault*  
  
  
~~But when I think about it.   
I'm so in love with him…~~  
  
*Duo moves to lean on Heero's shoulder*  
  
~~…Every other time.~~  
  
*Heero moves and Duo falls off the couch*  
  
~~Singing…~~  
  
Duo: Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah-nyah. Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah-nyah!  
Heero: … So mature.  
  
  
~~Sometimes we sit around  
Just the two of us on a park bench.~~  
  
Duo: Oooh. Pigeons.   
Heero: Ooh. Target practice.   
Duo: Don't you dare!  
  
~~Sometimes we fly around  
Fighting Oz all through space~~  
  
Duo: The God of Death is back from the bathroom and ready to KICK- YOUR- ASS-!  
Wufei: That was way too much information Maxwell!  
Quatre: Deathscythe has a bathroom?  
Trowa: … I want a bathroom.   
  
  
~~But then I think about the time  
That we broke up before the prom  
And he told everyone that I was straight.~~~  
  
Duo: … Oh great. -_-;;  
  
~~Sometimes I walk around the place  
For hours just to save my face~~  
  
Quatre: Is something wrong Duo? You looked a little…flushed.  
Duo: SNARL!  
Quatre: *piku piku*  
  
~~When I come back  
He's on my case~~  
  
Heero: You do realize we had to make an extremely crucial rendezvous two hours  
ago right?  
Duo: SNARL!  
  
~~But that's the way   
Uh-huh uh-huh  
I like it.~~  
  
Duo: Chastise me more baby!  
Heero: … … Don't mock me.  
Duo: Heh.  
  
  
~~Give it up Gundams  
Don't'cha quit-~~  
  
Duo: Whoo hoo! We'll kill everyone of those rat bastards! … … … Now where are  
they?  
Heero: I don't know. They should be here by now.  
Quatre: Are these even the right coordinates?  
All: …. …. … …   
Duo: All right! Who gave Wufei the map?!  
Wufei: Hey! I read it right this time thank you very much!  
Trowa: Wufei… it's upside down.  
Wufei: … … *mutter mutter*  
All: *facefault*  
  
~~You know the   
Way you fight is the ultimatum!~~  
  
Quatre: I killed you! I killed you!   
Duo: Okay! One more round! I'm not going to lose to a blond pansy!  
Wufei: Can you guys just quit playing Tekken?! It's been two hours all ready!  
  
~~When I start to leave  
Just watch the clock~~  
  
Heero: *looks at watch* *sigh*  
Trowa: Duo's going to make us late again isn't he?  
Heero: How did you guess?  
  
~~I bet I   
Won't even get around the block.~~  
  
Duo: Okay China boy! Where are we now?!  
Wufei: On earth…somewhere. And don't call me China boy!  
  
~~Singing~~  
  
Duo: Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah-nyah. Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah-nyah!  
Quatre: Beat you again!  
Duo: Acck!   
  
~~Sometimes it's black.~~  
  
*bewoop*  
Trowa: Power went out.   
Duo: Duh.  
Heero: Someone has to check the circuit *in a squeak* board! Duo stop it!  
Duo: Heh heh heh.  
  
~~Sometimes it's white.~~  
  
Trowa: It's either snowing in the kitchen or someone's trying to bake again…  
Heero: Hn…  
Duo: Ha! Done! Anyone want a bite of my home made Shinigami cookies?   
*Trowa and Heero look at each other and run.*  
Duo: Heyyyy!  
  
~~Sometimes he's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right.~~  
  
Duo: You sent Wufei where?! You know he's never going to come back right?  
Heero: He has some sense of direction.  
Quatre: Hey guys? Wufei just called. He needs directions on how to get here.   
Heero: Well where is he?  
Quatre: Ummm. *pause* Singapore.  
Trowa: Hmm. That's a little over a thousand miles. It's a new record.   
Duo: Seee?  
Heero: All right. You were right… For once  
Duo: What do you mean for once?!  
  
~~Sometimes we talk about it  
Trying to figure it out~~  
  
Duo: So what do you think? Brunette or redhead?  
Heero: Brunette.  
Duo: Hm. You really think so?  
Heero: Definitely.   
Quatre: I keep telling you! I'm a natural blond!  
  
~~And then he'll just change his mind.~~  
  
Duo: Hey! Anime con! An-i-me! An-i-me!   
Heero: Okay. I changed my mind. I do not know you.  
  
~~Sometimes he's hot.  
Sometimes I'm cold.~~  
  
Duo: Heyyyy. Looking good in those swim trunks!  
Heero: I'm just trying them on. It's still a little to cold to go-  
Duo: CANNONBALLLLL! *sploosh*  
Heero: … swimming.  
Duo: YACK!!   
  
~~Sometimes he makes things explode.~~  
  
Duo: Heh heh. You can make me explode any time you want.  
Heero: Don't I always?  
Wufei: Not listening! NOT listening! La la la!  
  
~~But when I think about it  
I'm so in love with him.~~  
  
Duo: I love you Heero…  
Heero: Duo…  
  
~~…Every other time.~~  
  
Heero: You're standing in my light. I'm kind of trying to read.  
*WHACK* *STOMP STOMP STOMP* *SLAM!*  
Trowa: *trying to pry book from Heero's mouth* I told you not to say things  
like that.  
  
~~I said, let's talk about it  
As he walked out on me   
And slammed the door.~~   
  
Heero: Look. I'm sorry. I … love you too.  
  
~~Some day we'll laugh about it.  
But he's always playing these games…~~  
  
*The door opens and Duo's standing there with a smile he's desperately trying  
to hide*  
Duo: Yeah… I knew that.  
  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
Night~Mare


End file.
